Gravity
by Ryuusai
Summary: La ley de gravedad mantiene nuestros pies pegados a la tierra; sin embargo, hay una fuerza opuesta que puede elevarte al cielo, para luego estrellarte de cara al piso. “Ren, ¿Qué haces ahí?” “Nada, Hoto, solo me encanta observar el suelo desde cerca"


**G**ravity

**Pairing: H**oro**R**en

**Fandom:** Shaman King.

**Author****:** Ryuusai

**Disclaimer****:** Ni Ren, ni Horokeu, ni Hao, ni ninguno de los personajes de Shaman King me pertenecen. (_Ya quisiera yo tenerlos –__nosebleed__-…_)

**Summary****:** Es la ley de gravedad la que mantiene nuestros pies pegados a la tierra; sin embargo, hay una fuerza opuesta que puede elevarte al cielo, para luego estrellarte de cara al piso. "Hey, ¿Por qué estás allí?" "Por nada, Hoto, sólo que me encanta admirar el suelo desde cerca".

Special: Dedicado total y enteramente a Faye, cada letra que hay en este escrito es pah ute, ninia de mi cucharón! x3 –super abaxo no justu-

…_**Comienza**__**.**_

Quizás esa era la peor semana de su vida. No, corrigió, esa ERA la peor semana de su vida. Al parecer el mundo se había ensañado en su contra y la gravedad, en estos últimos 3 días, ejercía sobre el una fuerza superior y mística.

Sí, Ren Tao, el GRAN Ren Tao, había saludado al suelo desde muy, muy cerca, y no sólo una vez, sino que más de diez veces en cinco días ¡Diez! Había buscado hasta en sus zapatos en busca de una razón, pero no había respuesta, por lo menos no una explicación lógica y coherente a su reciente amor por el piso; la idea que le hubiera dado Ryo sobre que las hormigas cabezonas pretendían la dominación mundial no era aceptada por motivos… obvios.

Pero había un factor común: el escandaloso ainu. Siempre que quedaba en posición paralela al suelo, estaba Horokeu allí cerca ¡Seguro que ese idiota enviaba a Kororo para que le hiciera una zancadilla! O quizás había aprendido alguna técnica de ilusionismo que él desconocía y que hacía que su atención se focalizara solamente en la azul existencia de su amigo.

Abrió la puerta del salón soltando un gran suspiro. Eso también se hacía frecuente en esos días, al parecer el oxigeno se hacía cada vez más abundante en su cuerpo, siendo necesario expulsarlo constantemente mediante lo anteriormente dicho.

- ¿Qué haces, Hotohoto? - preguntó sentándose con las piernas cruzadas; no podía arrodillarse puesto que tenía las rodillas totalmente raspadas.

Horohoro masculló algo in entendible, intentando calzar una pieza en un pequeñísimo espacio de su nuevo juguete. Escuchó unas cuantas maldiciones y gruñidos aún más fuertes cuando una risa burlona se escapó de sus labios cerrados.

- ¡No te rías, Rentado! –exclamó al fin el peliazul, arrojando lejos a la inocente figura, provocando aún más aquella odiosa expresión de mofa por parte del chino.

Observó con deleite cómo el ainu respondía a sus más mínimas provocaciones, causando que sus cabellos se movieran graciosamente. Era curioso que sus accidentes coincidieran justamente con el día en que el peliazul llego berreando algo que incluía a Pillika, su típica banda que usaba en su frente, y arruinar en una sola oración; por supuesto, no le prestó mucha atención a aquello. Lo que sí le había llamado la atención, era que Horokeu sin su banda era increíblemente atrayente.

Sacudió su cabeza, algo trastornado. Había escuchado que todos los hombres tenían su lado femenino, y que era bueno aceptar las cualidades de otras personas, pero lo que había pensado hacía unos cuantos segundos era absurdamente GAY.

¡Y el era muy macho para sus cosas!

…_ha, si claro. _

Y Ren volvía a discutir con su conciencia.

- Sabía que eras un estúpido, pero no a tal nivel, Hoto –sonrió nuevamente.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Te ha ganado un juguete, imbécil.

- ¡Intenta armarlo tú, si eres tan…!

- ¡YA CALLENSE USTEDES DOS! –gritó la jefa desde arriba, provocando inmediatamente la acción deseada.

Un silencio absoluto invadió la casa Asakura por infinitos momentos.

Luego de haber constatado que la onda expansiva de maldad soltada por Anna hubiera pasado, se miraron fijamente por unos segundos. Los músculos de Ren se suavizaron cuando el ainu hizo un gesto de torpeza, riéndose en voz baja de la, ahora, esposa de Yoh. Al parecer su risa tenía un efecto sedante.

- Oye, baka – llamó colocando sus codos sobre la mesa para, posteriormente, apoyar su cabeza sobre sus manos - ¿Tienes algo que hacer esta tarde? Aparte de tragarte lo que queda en el refrigerador…

Horokeu levanto la vista dispuesto a rebatir la última ofensa, cuando la frase entera se terminó de procesar en su cerebro. ¡¿Eso no sonaba a una cita?! Es decir, Ren le había hablado con esa voz tan sexy que a veces sacaba cuando le amenazaba de muerte por haberse tomado lo que quedaba de una de sus botellas de leche…

-¿Pa—Para qué?

-Entrenar.

Claro, claro. También podía ser para eso…

Horokeu miró el reloj. Se acercaban las tres de la tarde, hora en que toda la chusma debía abandonar la primera planta y huir lo más lejos posible. Anna bajaría, tomaría su acostumbrado tazón con galletas y se sentaría dos horas frente a la televisión para ver su telenovela. Cualquier sonido extra en la casa lo suficientemente fuerte como para interrumpir su pasatiempo o despertar a Hanna era penado con la condena eterna.

Y cuando eres un shaman, eterna es realmente _eterna_. Ni siquiera los grandes espíritus podrían rescatarles de su suplicio.

Volvió pensarlo ¿tenía algo que hacer esa tarde? Miro a Ren, y luego al techo. ¡Claro que tenía planes! Aquellos cuadrados en el techo de su habitación estaban esperándolo para ser contados.

-¿Y bien? –insistió, perdiendo la paciencia.

¿Algo mejor que hacer que ser machacado hasta la agonía por un malhumorado, vengativo –y sexy- chino? Bah, esos cuadrados podrían esperar.

-Claro.

-Bien, nos vemos en una hora, donde siempre –concluyó Ren, levantándose para dirigirse a su habitación.

Horokeu apoyó su cabeza en la mesa, viendo como el Tao se aproximaba a las escaleras; siempre tan elegante, como si sus pies apenas tocaran el piso—

PAF— y Ren saludaba nuevamente a su más reciente mejor amigo.

-¿Eh? –parpadeó un momento el ainu, notando que Ren había desaparecido de su rango de visión de un momento a otro.

Se enderezó ligeramente y se puso de pie, siguiendo los pasos que su amigo había recorrido hasta la escalera. Allí estaba Ren, de cara al piso.

Claro, si no eran los pies…

-¿Ren? ¿Qué haces ahí?

-Nada, Hoto, sólo que me encanta admirar el suelo desde cerca.

El susodicho apoyó primero sus manos, y se levantó, completamente en silencio, y de espaldas al peliazul.

-¿Estas bien? –preguntó, tomándolo suavemente del hombro y volteándole hacia él.

Horokeu tuvo que contenerse para no saltar sobre el chino y violarlo en ese momento. ¡Estaba tan adorable! Ren estaba fuertemente sonrojado, con un ligero raspón en su barbilla, muy cerca de su boca, la cual parecía en perfecto estado…

Tan perfectamente apetecibles como siempre.

No pudo contener una suave carcajada.

-¡¿De qué demonios te estás riendo, bastardo?! –reaccionó al fin, alejando con brusquedad la mano que el ainu mantenía en su hombro.

¿Por qué demonios le pasaba eso JUSTAMENTE cuando el ainu estaba ahí?

-Haha… tu…. ¡Tu cara, Ren!

-¿Qué tiene? –murmuró, tocándose la mejilla, que sentía ligeramente dormida, no quería bajar su mano a su mentón, después de todo, allí era donde le ardía y al tocarla podría infectarse.

Horokeu dejó de reír, pero aún manteniendo su sonrisa en la boca, se acercó a examinar bien la herida en el mentón del chino. No era nada grave, y, tal como antes había visto, era tan sólo un raspón que sangraba ligeramente; únicamente había que limpiarlo y ponerle una bandita. Sanaría en unas horas.

Ren se quedó quieto, tenso y nervioso, notando la obvia e invasiva cercanía que sostenía con Horo-horo durante interminables segundos ¿o fueron minutos? No podía especificarlo, su mente no funcionaba bien cuando de esos profundos ojos negros se trataban.

Su respiración se detuvo cuando el rostro del otro se acercó al suyo, y cerró los ojos con fuerza; sintió como unos calidos y suaves labios se cerraban sobre su barbilla, justo donde se hallaba su reciente herida. Colocó una de sus manos sobre el brazo del ainu, no tuvo muy claro si era para alejarlo o acercarlo, simplemente estaba allí, apretando la playera que llevaba. Abrió los ojos un momento, notando cómo la respiración del peliazul chocaba con sus labios, impregnándolos de un sabor extraño, dulce y ácido…

Tampoco se dio cuenta cuando los labios del ainu habían subido hasta los suyos; era sólo un simple roce, un pequeño lazo entre ambos cuerpos. Horo lo tomó de los hombros, alejándolo un poco con suavidad y cuidado, tratando de apaciguar los ánimos de lo que veía en su futuro (sin necesidad de la adivinación de Tamao) como una mejilla completamente inflamada y roja, gracias a un agradable encuentro con el puño de Ren, o, en el peor de los casos, con su buena amiga Horaikken.

-Oe, Ren—

PAF. Puñetazo perfecto en la mejilla izquierda.

Horokeu observó desde el piso al chino que subía a saltos la escalera, sonrojado hasta las orejas. Cuando ya no se escucharon pasos en la segunda planta (El portazo había sido omitido por la seguridad del sueño del pequeño –cofdemoniocof- Asakura) el peliazul se levantó de su incomoda posición de estatua contra la pared y sonrió. Ren no lo había atacado con su espada, lo que significaba muchas cosas.

Quizás no había sido tan mala idea.

…_**¿Y Ren?**_

Suspiró otra vez, pasándose la mano furiosamente por sus labios, ya rojos y algo hinchados por tanto roce ¡¿Por qué demonios ese cosquilleo no se iba?! Y no, no estaba seguro de qué preguntarse primero; si la razón por la que el ainu lo había besado, o por qué no lo había apartado cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

Giró nuevamente, dándole la décima vuelta en círculo a su habitación, mordiéndose los labios. Justo cuando los necesitaba, su cerebro y toda la lógica que podría quedarle a su ahora magullado cuerpo se había ido de vacaciones, seguramente a acompañar a las de su equilibrio y cordura, que desde ya hacía tiempo le habían abandonado.

Y al parecer, la compostura comenzaba a hacer las maletas.

PAF. ¡Hombre abajo!

…_mierda. _

-Ren—Se asomó Yoh por la puerta— Anna dice que si vas a restregar tu cara contra el piso, que lo hagas en el patio…

Yoh parpadeó unos momentos, viendo a su puntiagudo amigo en posición paralela al suelo, inmóvil y rojo hasta las orejas; es decir, su amigo necesitaba una conversación larga y sin sentido, como las que su padre solía tener con él cuando era pequeño y tuvo la mala de preguntarle de donde provenían los bebés, y qué era necesario para tener gemelos.

El pequeño Asakura nunca volvería a preguntarle a su padre cosas como esa, pero debía admitir que fue muy ilustrativo.

-Yoh, hazme un favor y cierra la puerta. – habló el chino, con su voz siendo amortiguada por el tatami.

El castaño rió de forma característica, cerrando la puerta tras de él, y sentándose frente a su amigo. Ren se levantó y lo observó, tan tranquilo como siempre; seguro que si el que hubiera entrado fuera el ainu, estaría atragantado de la risa en el piso, con convulsiones y lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa, Ren? – preguntó con suavidad.

Ren juntó toda su hombría, orgullo, y espíritu de macho Tao para no echarse en los brazos del ¡Oh! gran Yoh Asakura a llorar por su desgracia.

-No lo sé, Yoh. –respondió honestamente, volviendo a soltar un profundo suspiro que pareció salir desde el fondo de su alma. – No sé que me pasa últimamente.

Yoh le sonrió y le instó a seguir, y Ren consintió al contarle desde el comienzo, hasta el día de hoy, con todos los detalles posibles, lo que venía siendo su mayor desgracia en los últimos dos años, luego de la muerte de su querido árbol de durazno en China (aquellos malditos bichos aún sufrían su terrible venganza). El Asakura lo escuchó casi sin pestañear, esperando el final de todo para poder darle una respuesta, si es que el aún no se había dado cuenta.

-…Y volví a caer, y tu entraste. –suspiró, pasándose distraídamente la mano por su boca. Yoh lo observó y volvió a sonreír- ¿Qué?

-No es tan terrible, Ren. – El chino estuvo a punto de soltar un histérico "¡¿Qué?!", cuando notó que iba a proseguir- Todo estará bien. Sólo estas…

"_¿Enfermo y retardado mortalmente?"_ tentó Ren.

-…Enamorado.

-… ¿Eh?

_Un minuto de silencio por el suicidio de la __última neurona cuerda de Ren. _

_**Todo es más simple de lo que parece.**_

- ¿Esperas a que yo te levante de allí? – escuchó tras de sí.

Horokeu levantó la vista un poco, viendo frente a él al objeto de sus pensamientos más recientes, culpable de todos males y desvelos (además de visitar urgentes al baño en medio de la noche) durante la mayor parte del tiempo: Ren Tao.

Le sonrió como siempre, para luego levantarse y comenzar aquella rutina que era para ambos tan conocida. Luchaban hasta quedar exhaustos, o uno de ellos se rindiera; lo que pasara primero. Ninguno de los dos solía ceder; ambos eran lo suficientemente tercos como para mantenerse en pie aunque tuvieran las piernas quebradas.

Y esta vez no sería la excepción.

-Te ves cansado, Tao – habló Horohoro, bastante agitado, únicamente por molestarlo. A él tampoco le quedaban muchas fuerzas.

-¿No serás tu el que está cansado? – Replicó, empuñando con más fuerza su arma – Ya ríndete, no tienes oportunidad.

Ren se puso en posición de ataque, dispuesto a asestar un golpe que le diera la victoria. Llevaban al menos dos horas y sus energías, que ya no eran las mismas de hace tres años atrás, comenzaban a acabarse. Si quería mantener su orgullo intacto, debía final con eso ahora.

Peor concentrarse se le estaba haciendo muy difícil.

Con su mente y corazón puestos de acuerdo, y con la bandera del orgullo gay implantada firmemente en el terreno de su confundido cerebro, las cosas que hacía unas cuantas horas le eran confusas ahora no se lo parecían tanto; pero, con las cosas claras, su poder de concentración parecía haber decrecido.

Y por su mente comenzaban a pasar imágenes no aptas para el horario de menores. Y es que ver a Horokeu Usui de espalda al piso, sonrojado, inmensamente agitado, ligeramente sudado, acorralado y sometido bajo su persona no era para menos.

- Está bien, tu ganas –sonrió el Usui, levantando sus manos en señal de rendición, dispuesto a levantarse, sin embargo, las ganas de levantarse quedaron en simples impulsos cuando Ren había colocado su mano libre de forma firme sobre su pecho, impidiéndole levantarse. - ¿Ren?

El Tao ya no sabía qué estaba haciendo, y ya no intentaba saberlo. Al parecer, al fin, todo su cerebro y razón se había tomado el día para lograr avances. Inclinó su rostro lentamente hacia el peliazul, tomándolo al mismo tiempo de la camisa para atraerlo hacia él. No necesitaba más explicaciones a sus suspiros y a las caídas, Yoh se las había dado todas, y todo parecía muy claro: Estaba condenadamente enamorado de aquél estúpido niño azul. Ren ya no estaba dispuesto a esperar nada más, y mucho menos seguir aguantando aquella tensión sexual que le venía matando lentamente. Desesperado por la lentitud que él mismo llevaba, acercó su rostro al del ainu para probar y— ¡No, no probar! Para saciarse de aquellos labios que le llamaban.

PAF.

-Itte… - se quejó el ainu, llevando su mano hasta el lugar afectado, más precisamente, su frente.

Vio como Ren hacía exactamente lo mismo que él, claro que de una forma mucho más disimulada. Sus miradas se encontraron durante unos momentos, hasta que el mandarín la apartó, avergonzado; ¿Qué había intentado hacer? ¿Qué le diría ahora Horokeu?. Iba a levantarse con la firme intención de irse, cuando la mano del de Hokkaido lo detuvo. Horo-horo le sonreía.

-No tan rápido, Ren. – se sentó, obligando al chino a sentarse sobre sus piernas, muy cerca de él.

Sintió como si todo pasara en cámara lenta y fuera completamente irreal; el Usui tomó su rostro con una suavidad y calma inusual en él, para luego juntar sus labios en un suave beso. Un escalofrío recorrió totalmente su cuerpo cuando sintió que el peliazul acariciaba su labio inferior, tirando de el ligeramente, obligándole a responderle. Llevó una de sus manos hasta la nuca de su compañero, acariciando y tirando sus cabellos negros, alejándole y acercándole conforme el beso se intensificaba. Sentía su cuerpo arder con cada movimiento que compartían, con cada roce de sus labios; pero todo lo bueno tiene que acabar en algún momento, y el aire comenzaba a escasear.

Gruñó ligeramente cuando el ainu, antes de separarse, le dio una suave mordida.

-Ren—comenzó el ainu, pero no pudo terminar.

-Dices algo estúpido y tu 'amigo' sufrirá las consecuencias. –amenazó Ren, presionando ligeramente el orgullo de Horokeu.

El peliazul se mordió la lengua para controlar el impulso de idiotez.

**Todo lo que sube, tiene que bajar…**

De vuelta a la casa, ninguno de los dos exigió explicaciones. Ambos eran jóvenes maduros, y lo suficientemente cuerdos como para saber que cualquier intento de confesión, por más mínimo que fuera, terminaría por culminar en estupideces, pleitos y posibles encontrones nocturnos en la habitación de ambos.

Aunque lo último no sonara tan mal, sí lo era cuando has agotado toda la energía en otras actividades, y la condición de ser humano chocaba de nuevo con las ganas de pasar una noche de buen sexo.

_Qué desperdicio de energías…_

Por su lado, Ren se sentía aliviado y contrariado. Aliviado, porque ya no tendría que llevar a cabo su complejo plan de captura y posterior violación al ainu; y contrariado porque, teóricamente el plan le había parecido bastante bueno como para satisfacer sus deseos, aunque qui—

El Tao sintió nuevamente como su cuerpo viajaba a una velocidad ya conocida hacia el suelo, y su resignada mente ya esperaba el golpe sobre sus, de por sí, maltratadas rodillas.

Pero el golpe aún no llegaba. Ren no se recordaba tan alto como para demorar tanto en caer al suelo.

-¿Eh?

Levantó un momento la vista, encontrándose con la radiante sonrisa de Horo frente a él. Le había sujeto justo antes de caer, pero aquella posición se le hacía un tanto difícil de—

PAF

…mantener.

Y ahora estaban los dos en el suelo. Ren estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada limpia, cuando se dio cuenta que la mano del ainu se hallaba en lugares que nadie más que él y su madre –cuando era un bebe y lo mudaba- conocían. El Usui, dándose cuenta de esto, tan sólo atino a reír ligeramente, sin sacar aquella feliz mano de donde se hallaba.

-¡IMBÉCIL PERVERTIDO!

PAF

Y mientras Horokeu observaba de cerca el piso, cortesía de Ren, éste se dirigía a paso rápido hacia Funbari; y, a pesar del furioso rojo que cubría su rostro, y de las cejas arqueadas en una conocida mueca de disgusto, por dentro sonreía. Después de todo, de ahora en adelante, las visitas sorpresivas a su buen amigo suelo no las haría solo.

…**Fin. **

¡Al fiiiin! T0T Terminé! –Ryuu celebra con la danza de la victoria-. Como ya dije en un inicio, este fic va especialmente dedicado a mi ninia **Faye** :D que estuvo de cumpleaños el 14 de Abril de éste año, y yo, mala amiga, no le había podido terminar su regalo ¡Pero mejor tarde que nunca! Y se que sería repetir lo mismo de siempre, pero… ¡Es que la adoro de aquí al planeta del chicle de sandía! Con todo mi cucharón y mi yo x3, a ute y a su inner, y toos sus delirios que me entretienen y me hacen tan feliz cuando la veo conectada n0n, a pesar de que no esté y me deje con todo el animo ;0; y el cucharón hecho pedacitos -melodrama.

_UN ABRAZOTE DE PESCAO GIGANTE NO JUTSU PAH UTE__!! D_

Sobre el fic, desde hacía tiempo que tenía la idea en mi cabeza y en mi cuaderno; de hecho, la primera escena estaba escrita desde hacía ya tiempo –dos meses antes del cumple-, y de ahí que difieran tanto los estilos de escritura. Además, estaba decidida a terminar de escribir algo decente para estas vacaciones de la universidad, para que mi conciencia –CofFAYEcof- no me siga torturando con los fics que por ahora tengo abandonados.

Espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo el fic, así como yo disfruté ideándolo ¡Muchas gracias por leer!

Y sin mas que decir que se porten bien _–lean yaoi-_, consuman mucha vitamina C _–coflemoncof-_, y que se cuiden de los unicornios rosas y azules, me despido. ¡Un gran abrazo!

_Nee, ves esta barrita rectangular de aquí abajo? __:D Cada vez que dejas un __review__, Dios une bishounens. .Pincha ahí y deja un __review__! _


End file.
